The Kitsune Glory that Protects the Village
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Your classic Naruto was with Hinata , but lost everything in the final battle; so he decides to go back in time to change things. NarutoxHinataxShionx?x?. Small Harem. Adopted from Shimo Ino.
1. The End

The Kitsune glory that protects the village  
0  
NarutoxHinatax?x?  
0  
Story Start- Adopted from Shimo Ino  
0

Naruto fell to the blood stained grass as Orocharimaru's head fell beside him.

_Finally_. he simply thought, his mind devoid of any complex thoughts. Looking around the damage to Kohona was much worse than he would have guessed. He scoffed. _Its all gone dumbass!!_

What would he do now? All his friends were dead, or dying. Chuckling threatened to break from his mouth as tears slid down his cheeks.

Hinata... "Hime, Hime, Hime" ...his beautiful flower...

"...why, Why WHY WHY WHY!?" He tore his hands in and out of the Snake Sanin's severed head, gore and blood rushing out onto his limbs and body, staining him like the demon he was labled. "WHY NOW!?"

Naruto's arms fell lax. "...why this?"

Why them? Hime, Hime, Hime...they killed her!! Killed all of them...Hinata...Majo... all of them!!

Damn Sasuke, Damn Sakura, Kakashi, Kabuto, Mizuki, everyone, Everyone, EVERYONE!!

All of them!! Everyone in this world took them away!! The people he loved, he befriended so closely...he could name them on two hands...

Iruka, Hinata, Old Man Ramen, Ayame, Lee, Haku...that's it. Another chuckle. _I think I'm going crazy... _

A brassy undertone cut through his crazy ramblings. _**"Shut up brat." **_

Naruto looked up, suddenly in the cage, suddenly in front of the monster, that caused his life so much pain and suffering..."Hey,"

The Fox sniffed. _**"Brat. Get up."**_ An unseen force pushed the blond to standing. _**"Move. You remember what I've told you every time you've come in here."**_

Naruto's eyes fogged over as if remembering something. "Never turn back."

The Fox smirked._** "Never give in."**_

"Never forget."

"_**Never forgive."**_

"Never Surrender."

"_**Always live."**_

He chuckled again. "Go back? Fix it?"

The Fox leaned in._** "That's all we got."**_

Naruto's hands went into the seals, hands flashing at super speeds humming to his own music. The Fox watched in amusement. _**"Happy, brat?"**_

"Yes. Everything is going to change now." The seals finished.

_Everything._

﻿


	2. Everything

The Kitsune glory that protects the village  
0  
NarutoxHinatax?x?  
0  
Story Start- Adopted from Shimo Ino  
0

A surge of pain jolted through the blond's body waking him up instantly. It only took moments for him to notice he had shrunk. He was back to being four years old. Back to being dirty and undersize but four all the same. He groaned as he sat himself up and took a gander around his surroundings. The Young Jinchuuriki looked at his small child like hands and let out a small glee of laugher.

It was a success. He managed to do the impossible! A one way trip into the past and a chance to redo his life the way he saw fit. Something most people would die for if given the offer, the chance to undo all the embarassing incidents or lost time. In his excitement he whooped with joy, nearly sky-rocketing into his old apartments ceiling. As he landed back on the floor, with a thump, he just stared.

_Oookkkaaayyy._ He thought, grateful his head was still intact. What was...

_''**Quiet down you annoying sack of flesh!''**_

A massive headache seared through the blond's head. It was a stinging hot pain that threathened to split his skull in half, the brief instance seemed like a lifetime, but a short one thankfulluy when it stopped.

'_What the hell is your problem Fox?' _the blond mentally snapped. Most people would think twice before snapping our the legendary mass of chakra, but most people wasn't Naruto; which had its advantages and disadvantages. Who else would have the balls or if you looked at it from another perspective the brain to shout at the massive beast which said could cause earthquakes with the swing of one of it's tails.

__The menancing creature then did something that could be considered out of character from what scraps of information described it as. The Yoko smiled down upon the boy as it if it was his own Kit.

'_**You have a dream and a couple promises remember?**_ Naruto nodded._** Well then? Get goin'...and remember to train!**_ He added.

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape. It was odd how host and demon communed in it's mine when the beasts were often sealed in the stomach. Then again the manifestations that communed were of a mental and not of a physical nature. It was a place where Wills and not power determined whoo controlled the body.

As Naruto got feeling back into his body, he began to test the limits his 4-year-old self had. To his surprisehe realized that his knowledge of jutsus was the same and his body seemed to react to some of the exercises. Though unfortunately things like Sage Mode and the likes were out of his reach for now. If he trained hard enough by the time he was 12 he should gain back most of the power he had at fifteen, but that wasn't the only thing this life would throw at him.

The memories of a lifetime flooded in.

He sat for what seemed like an eternity, reminiscing.

_"Little monster."_

_"Demon!"_

_"Die."_

_"Die!"_

_"DIE!"_

He gasped as relief poured over him, realizing that most of this hadn't even happened yet. With a grin he set off to the Hokages Tower, know that the old man would be one of the only ones he would trust with this secret. As he arrived there he had realized that, it was still very late at night, but knowing the old man, he would still be here with his loving paperwork.

**Hokages Tower**

True to his word, the Hokage was in his office, even this late at night trying to get rid of the_ 'evil paperwork' _that always seems to accumulate every few hours. _'What was I thinking taking this job back?' _he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe the headache that had long formed._'What was I-'_

He was cut short as a small knock was heard on his door. Wondering who it was, he called out, "Come in,"

As he said that, an ANBU opened the door and let in the shining light of Kohana. "Hello Naruto," he called out puzzled inside why the young boy would see him so late at night. The next second, he was rammed into the wall as Naruto jumped onto him. "Na-Naruto? What are you doing?"

As he tried to get Naruto off he heard a small strangle sob. Realizing what that meant, he smiled mournfully and hugged Naruto until he calmed down. "Naruto? What's wrong? It wasn't the villagers again, was it?"

"No," the young boy said slowly, looking up at the man he thought his grandfather. "Old man. I want you to know that I don't and never did blame you...you know that right?"

If anything, Saratobi was shocked. He was about to fegin ignorance, but looking into Naruto's eye's he knew it would be pointless. He could only ask one thing. "Who told you?"

The young child gave him a pained smile. "I'm not the Naruto you knew." With speed rivaling the kages, he placed his palm on the Hokages forehead. Before Saratobi could even move Naruto's hands began to glow a dark purple color. "I want you to know." Memories began to surge through Saratobi's mind as he saw so many things. Naruto beating Mizuki and then graduating, the bell test, their first C-class mission, the Chunnin exams, Oto/Suna Invasion, bringing back Tsunade, the young Uchiha's deflection, a 3-year training period, the Akatsuki incident, marrying Hinata, becoming the Rokudaime and winning the war against the Sound. He blinked realizing his eyes were full of tears. "Naruto..."

The boy repeated in a louder voice "I don't blame you. Or him. But now you know and you can change things for the better...without me."

The hokage looked at Naruto sharply. "But Naruto-"

"I do want to be Hokage. Just not the hokage of this village. Besides the few precious people I have, these true demons are not worth saving."

The old man looked sadly, agreeing almost completely with what the young boy was saying. The glares, death notes, threats, beatings; even after his death they continued with no regard to his or the Fourth's wishes. No regard to a poor boy's suffering.

"What will you do then? Where will you go?" Naruto smiled, a true smile one that reached his eyes. "I''m going to give many people a new chance. One that they were never given in their old life." He then whispered, "This time around."

The Hokage smiled knowing that Naruto would make things better for many people. "Are you going to take anyone from this village?"

"If you've seen my memories you know who I will take. I hope you don't mind though." He let off a smile, knowing the few people from Kohana that were worth something.

"No," Sauatobi started slowly. Then he smiled. "I think that I have just the thing for you. Your birthright."

Naruto looked up surprised, then smiled know what the council would never let him have. "Ah. So what is it?"

The old man reached into a large closet and pulled out several large scrolls and many smaller ones. "All of these were written by and for your mother and fathers clans. They all died out during the Third Shinobi War and in the Kuubi attack. You know who your father is and some parts of your mothers clan should still be living in other villages. And yes," he added a small smirk appearing. "I will expect you to visit here at least once every few years."

"Awww, old man! You know I might not be able to!" Naruto childish antics were returning with a vengeance! "But I should get going now. I have lives to change!" he said as he sealed all of his new clan scrolls into a small scroll. As he stood on the windowsill a silence came over both of them.

"This is it isn't it?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded.

"This is where everything gets better." He looked into the new sunrise.

_Everything._


	3. First Step

The Kitsune glory that protects the village  
0  
NarutoxHinataxFux Yugitox Temari  
Neji-Tenten  
Sakura x Lee  
ShikaIno

0  
Story Start- Adopted from Shimo Ino  
0

Outside of Konoha a massive beam of light engulfed a large figure followed by shooting into the air. The light show filled the sky with lightning along with a beacon that wouldn't easily be seen by the human eye. Nine figures of the otherworldly sort filled the sky;

_One misloved Raccoon looked up at the nearing light._

_One young Cat watched as the beacon called to her._

_One Turtle adolescent ignored his prey as something lit the sky._

_One caged Bird monkey from his perch as gold lit up the heavens._

_One elder Dolphin Horse traveled through the forest and to the beacon._

_One Slug looked out from his cave and toward glow._

_One soaring Insect looked down towards where the flare blazed._

_One rampging Ushi-Oni turned his eyes to the unseen shimmer._

_One Fox sent the light._

_All the Pieces Gather. They know that they were wanted. They set off._

As Naruto stepped out of the light, his elder form shone. His blond hair had grown long and was tied loosely and he wore a orange tang top with a black vest, black pants with many orange lines going across and black combat boots. His eyes were crystalline blue with a red cresent and he had a tatoo of the kanji 'Fox' on his arm. He had also become more fox-like as he had claws, sharp canines, fox ears and a tail.

After Naruto was done, he sat in the small clearing that was home to his make shift camp. _'Well Kuubi-nii-san, how long do ya think it will take them to get here?'_ He poked lazily at a piece of deer that had wandered into his clearing.

_**Depends. All the other Jinchuuriki n and their Bijuu have retained their memories just like you. With that I expect the Gaara should be here within the hour.  
**_

'_Good ol' Gaara!'_ Naruto thought happily. He always had a friend in Gaara since he had given him a reason to live. _'With the others coming, I should get some more food, ne?'  
_

_**True, and hopefully they'll want to talk it out with you.**_

Naruto frowned. _'What do ya mean by that? I cant have ruined their lives that bad. Hell! I gave most of them a new life and a new chance at living!'_ In his old life nearly all the Biju had been captured and the Akatsuki were on the verge of taking him as well. Then the Sound joined the fry.

Kyuubi growled. _**True.**_

A small chakra flare drew his attention as a young Gaara, gourd and all, appeared into his clearing. "N-Naruto?" He stammered looking at the older blond.

Naruto let off a foxy grin as he motioned for Gaara to sit. "There ya are! Trust you saw my beacon?"

He merely nodded still staring as the blond passed him a piece of deer."How are you...that age?" He asked as Naruto comically choked on a piece of meat.

"What do-oh! You mean my form!" He replied as he pointed to himself."A special jutsu!" He answered grinning maniacally. "All the other Jinchuuriki will probably arrive in their true age form as well, so I'll teach it to you."

As he started putting his hands together, Gaara shook his head. "No..."

"Hun? Hey! Why not? I finally got in a mood to teach!"

Gaara stared at the flames for a moment then looked up with something Naruto hadn't seen in a long time. Hope. "I...I want to have another childhood...not...like my old one." he stammered, with that impassive face of his, but on the inside he was crying, very slightly. starting to cry.

Naruto pulled him into a hug. "Its okay. I will never let that happen." Then he whispered into Gaara's hair. "Not this time."

An amused voice snapped them out of their moment as a person came into their clearing. "Well, well I never thought I'd meet you again Naruto. Not after I died." A woman with mint green hair, and sparkling orange made herself known. She also a slight beetle like horn sticking out of her head from her hair and six colorful wings spreading from her back. She was wearing a white top with a white apron skirt over shorts and fish net leggings with long white armlets and blue sandals.

"Fu!" Naruto yelled happily as he grabbed her and swung her into a big hug. "I didn't think that you'd be here so soon!" Noticing Gaara's confusion he introduced them. "Gaara this is Fu Shimo, bearer of Chomei the Nanbi. "

She bended down and smiled at him full of warmth."Its nice to meet you Gaara-san. Thank you for taking care of Naruto for so long!"

"Hey, hey," Naruto started with an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell do ya mean take care of me? I was taking care of him!"

"Oh ya were, were ya?" Fu asked grabbing him in a headlock.

"Ah-ah! Hey Fu-chan?" he asked after she released him from the headlock and sat down to the deer. "How long do ya think it will take the others to get here? Hours? Days?"

She laughed slightly as her eyes looked towards the moon. "Not too long. They all want to meet the most powerful jinchuuriki after all."

Gaara then realized there were things that needed to be taken into consideration. . What was Naruto planning then, bringing them together? "What are you planning?" he asked unable to keep the eagerness and question out of his voice.

Naruto smiled softly looking out into the forest. "A village." He stated in a quiet voice. "Not just for us jinchuuriki, we who have the pure souls of true guardians, but... " His voice started to break. "In my short twenty years of life I have met too many people that have deserved so much more in their lives. It's disgusting." He suddenly growled out. "So many selfish actions and behaviors have corruded how great this village once was. And not just this village but nearly all the villages. There are far too many indecent mixed in with the deserving. Its too late to salvage what has already been corrupted. The only choice we have is to start over.''

Both Fu and Gaara were silent. Then knew, and it was high time that Naruto ranted. He was like that, he could talk for hours and you would learn only the minimal about him. He would also listen to you for hours as well. Years of being ignored only fueled those traits.

''Then we have to take time and care to sort out those who are worthy. Find those who are precious and on the promise day we make that move. When you are ready let us know." She pointed to Konoha. "There is your first step. Whether it is good or bad, is no matter. We will wait in our villages, until the promise day.''

_My first step._ He thought slowly understanding the words. Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice. _How many more are needed? _He thought as he turned his attention towards the village. He smiled. _I wonder_.


End file.
